The Grave Digger Returns
by tmpayne
Summary: Heather Taffet makes good on her words..or is it someone else?  Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bones. My husband was the actual author and I was the editor.
1. Grave Digger's Revenge

"Good morning Dr. Brennan", Cam said as Temperance walked by her in the lab. She had just come back from a conference in Los Angeles. Booth and Brennan had been busy with a multiple homicide for nearly a week now. They had not had any luck in uncovering any suspects or evidence.

From the way things were looking, it was looking like the murders straight out of the pages of the grave digger cases. Heather Taffet had been in jail since the day she was found guilty of murder in court.

The prosecution caught her off guard when they introduced evidence she didn't know existed. When Booth and Bones confronted her in court with it, she had tried to dismiss it because it had to be destroyed to be used. Booth had just walked in the lab when Cam stopped him and inquired about what she had missed since she had been gone for a week. Booth filled her in on the case. Before she was on her way, Booth told her that she had been greatly missed.

Dr. Brennan walked into her office to see Booth sitting on the couch.

"Would you have any plans today?" Bones asked Booth.

"With the exception of solving the current murders, not really." Booth replied wondering what it was she had in mind.

He was waiting on Bones' analysis of the bodies that came in the previous day. Bones indicated in scientific terms that all the injuries pointed to a beating. After her beating she had been basically bounced around before she died.

"If you are asking what she died from, the tones have not told me anything yet. I was hoping that the other tests would give me a better idea." Bones said half agitated and half annoyed.

"Maybe Cam can find something you could not in the bones. There has to be some kind of clue there." Booth said trying to reassure her without insulting her intelligence.

Dr. Jack Hodgins was not any happier about how his end of the investigation was going. He had been hoping to find some kind of bug that could tell a tale of the body recovered. There was not even one maggot. Whoever did this made damn sure that they cleaned the scene well. It was as if they were looking for another coroner or forensic scientist. It had to be someone who can basically kill someone and get away with it. It had to be someone with great expertise in this area of study. Bones and Booth came up with the idea of going to the prison to see Taffet. Maybe they could get some insight into the murders.

The way the crimes were committed stayed on both their minds as they entered the prison. They were met by really big guys with all sorts of toys on their side. The guards carried night sticks, flashlights, and 9 mm pistols. They escorted them to a room where Heather Taffet was sitting; smirking as if she knew that she had won. As they walked in, they didn't even get a word out when Taffet spoke.

"I told you this wasn't over. Dr. Brennan. You may have put me behind bars but someone else continues the word." Taffet bragged, knowing full well that she was getting to Dr. Brennan.

Dr. Brennan looked very annoyed at her and was desperately seeking answers.

"Do you know who is doing this and why they are the committing the crimes?" Dr. Brennan asked

Taffet didn't say a word. Booth, seeing that his partner could not get her to talk.

"If you talk and we get what we want, I might be persuaded to have the sentence shortened. It would not be much but it is still time cut out."Booth said forcing a smile. He detested the woman considering that she tried to kill him, Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Hodgins. She still wouldn't say a word. Her silent treatment said was not going to cooperate no matter how sweet the deal.

"Come on Booth, Taffet is not going to talk. I guess she is content to let people die, while her rotten carcass sits comfortably here in prison." Dr. Brennan said as she tugged on Booth's arm.

"Taffet, if I hear or find out you had your hands in these murders. I will make damn sure you fry for every single one of them." Booth said as they were leaving.

"Gravedigger one, Dr. Brennan zero." Taffet called confidently.

On the drive back to the Jeffersonian, they talked about the murders. Dr. Brennan and Booth evaluated the evidence they did have. Then Dr. Brennan had an epiphany.

"Booth, what if the murderer was related to Taffet." Dr. Brenna asked.

"Always a possibility, tell me more."Booth said.

"Last time she and I were in a room together she mentioned she had a sister and brother. Maybe one of them is killing to take the eyes off their sister. Tomorrow we will find out something. At least I hope we do." Dr. Brennan said.

"For now how about the café? Sound good to you Booth?" she asked as she heard her stomach rumble in subtle reminder.

"Sure I'm hungry." Booth said as. they walked down the street to the diner. As they were entering, Sweets was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Dr. Brennan, Booth, have you found any new leads in the case?" Sweets asked.

"No, we are still looking. Taffet is not talking and the forensic evidence is not helping us much" replied Bones

"Since you asked about how thing were going for us, how has your day been?" Dr. Brenna asked.

"Daisy and I have been looking for wedding items. It has been rather tiring." Sweets answered showing his exhaustion.

Daisy cheerfully waved from the street outside to let him know she was ready to go.

"Daisy is waiting and it gets a little embarrassing when she waits too long." Sweets said resignedly.

"Poor sweets I remember those days. I can still remember being young and foolish." Booth sighed.

"You're not that way anymore are you?" Bones answered.

"No I guess I'm not."Booth responded.

He wanted to say something else but then decided not to. After the dinner at the diner, they made their way back to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Saroyan called to inform them that another murder had been committed. It was in the same style as the rest. It had been almost a month now since the last murder. Bones and Booth were almost on edge because they had yet to make any head way on the previous cases .As they made their way from the Jeffersonian to the crime scene.

"I want to understand why you turned me down that night. The words you said made no sense to me." Booth said treading carefully on a tender subject.

Bones remained silent as a way to avoid an awkward position. They drove up the driveway of one most prominent lawyer Shawn Allan Greer. His wife came home and found him slumped over his desk with a carving in his back of a spade. Whoever it was imitating the gravedigger had stepped up the brutality. Taffet was keen on letting people suffocate. This killer was getting away from the MO by a long shot. Ever since Taffet was sentenced, the new killer got worse. Booth walked in the house where the body was found. Booth said nothing as he looked at the sign on the guys back. He then looked at Bones sensing the fear that was welling up. She had never felt more fear for them both than that moment.

When they saw the spade carved in the man's back, Brennan lost control of the emotions that she tried so hard to hide. She had run out of the house in tears because in her mind the whole grave digger memories had started all over again. Booth ran out after her and held her in his arms out a need to comfort her.

"I will not let this be a repeat of history for you or any other person that Taffet has scared, killed, or tried to kill." Booth said reassuringly as Bones let her fear show.

As they were wrapping up the body and getting everything ready to transfer back to the Jeffersonian, Booth sat down with the lawyer's wife and asked her a few questions. She had no idea who would do this to him or why. Her name was Joanna Greer wife of a lawyer and a rich woman in her own right. She was the owner of a magazine where she was also editor.

On the ride back to the Jeffersonian, neither one said a word because they both knew where this was heading. They were not looking forward to seeing Taffet again. She would undoubtedly gloat and rub it in more that she had continued on with her reign of terror after all. As they rounded a corner, a black truck came out of nowhere and sideswiped Booths SUV and sent them in the water. The force of the wreck knocked both of them out but were lucky that both windows were closed at the time of the the truck went sank in the water, the two passengers inside regained consciousness. They realized just how bad it would get.

Oh crap, here we go again, Booth thought to himself.

Then he looked at Bones. He was scared that she would be badly hurt. He felt a surge of relief when he saw her very groggy but alert. She was visibly shaken and very scared. He held her hand and told her not to worry. He said that everything is fine.

As the truck hit bottom, he told her to brace herself. He squeezed off two rounds into the windows. As the water rushed in, they swam to the top. As they surfaced the assailant was standing there. The male voice hollered warned them to back off or they will die next time. In Booth's mind, he doubted the communicated threat.

"When I find out who you are, I will be the one using the spade, not you. I have your number pal and it will be up soon." Booth yelled as the assailant drove away.

They got back to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Hodgins did a double take when Booth and Bones came in soaked.

"What the hell happened to you two? Did you decide to a swim in the Potomac?"Hodgins asked with a hint of humor.

"Try being sideswiped and the SUV was sent for a swim. I could not make out much about the person other than they sounded like a man and he was in black truck." Booth answered sounding testy.

Hodgins remained silent for a second to process their response.

"What did the guy say?" Hodgins asked showing fear.

"He told us to back off or next time we would not be so lucky." Bones answered visibly frightened by the experience.

Dr. Saroyan entered with a surprised look on her face. In front of her were two soaked individuals. She wanted to ask how that happened but the expressions on Bones and Booth, she decided not to. Dr. Brennan appeared to be shivering in her wet clothes. Booth looked worried and wet.

"Go on home and get some dry clothes. You look like you have had better days. Good night and see you tomorrow." Cam said as she waved them off.


	2. Held Hostage

Held Hostage

The next day, Daisy and Sweets were out and around early hitting every bridal boutique in the DC area. For Daisy, it has been fun and exciting. Her chatter was incessant and irritating to him at times. At noon, they stopped at a street side diner to have some lunch. His feet were hurting from all the walking that he had to do. He could feel a migraine coming on from all her excited talking.

While they were looking for items for the wedding, they were being watched. The King of Spades was following them at a distance that made them oblivious to his presence. He had a plan for these two. This Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were going to feel the pain of losing a dear friend. They had put his twin sister in prison and he was going to get her out. He was cold, calculating, cruel, and hell bent on revenge. Even though he and Heather had been separated as young children, he still felt like he owed it to her. He found nothing wrong with what she had done to so many people.

Back at his home on his desk, he had a scrap book of her handy work. Every newspaper clipping talking about her murders, the book that had been published about her, and all the letters that they had exchanged since they had found each other. The main one that was always within his vision was the clipping with Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth in it. He has circled their picture in red and had written "Marked for Death."

He patiently watched Dr. Sweets and Daisy all day. As the sun was about to go down, he tailed them back to Dr. Sweets home. Before they arrived home, he shut off his headlights and parked on the curb. He grabbed a gun and an asp before he got out of the car. Remembering the need for a disguise, he grabbed the clown mask he had bought for this occasion. He knew that if anyone lived to tell this story, they would only be able to say it was a clown. According to what he had heard from various people who had encountered Booth that he was very afraid of clowns.

Silently, he tip toed to the darkest area of the property. As Daisy neared the area, he put his hand on her mouth and warned her not to scream. Daisy quietly took note of every feature to her attacker. He pulled out the currently unloaded gun and pistol whipped her unconscious. To ensure that she would not wake up before he got away with Dr. Sweets, he drugged her.

Lance became concerned when he did not hear her coming back. He retraced her steps to not find her anywhere. In the darkness, the King of Spades patiently waited for him to hit the exact spot. In the darkness, his eyes adjusted to see a pale hand in the bushes. Before he could do anything, a hand attached to a very muscular arm came around his neck. He could feel a gun in the small of his back.

"Okay Dr. Sweets, you and I are going for a ride. Drop your cell phone on the ground right now." The King of Spades said very coolly.

Dr. Sweets nodded realizing just how dangerous this situation was. He could tell that this man had something very bad intended for him.

"We are now going to my vehicle. Don't speak or make a sound. If I so much as hear a sneeze out of you, I will come back in kill your girlfriend. Right now she is only knocked out." KOS continued.

Before leaving Dr. Sweets property, he left a calling card and a very serious message.

As the sun dawned on another Monday, everyone was hard at work at the Jeffersonian. The phone rang in Dr. Brennan's office. It was the police. They had found Daisy knocked out on Dr. Sweets' lawn and his cell phone on the ground in little pieces. Daisy was currently being taken to the hospital for observation. Bones contacted Booth and they were on their way to Lance's home.

"We found the young lady near the bushes with bruises to the back of her head. It appears that the attacker knocked her out sometime during the night and dragged her out of Dr. Sweets' vision. Dr. Sweets is nowhere to be found. There is no sign of it being any kind of robbery because she had everything on her when we found her." The officer explained as they toured the lawn.

"One more thing I think you ought to see. I think whoever did it was not actually after him. We found a king of spades card and a newspaper clipping with something written in red on it. It is still where it was left last night." The officer finished.

Booth examined the calling card and the ominous note. The clipping was of them after the trial and Dr. Sweets picture with a big "X" over his face. In red underneath it said: "He is only the first. If you don't release Heather Taffet in 48 hours, he will be dead. Your team is not safe. I will be in touch. KOS"

Bones was shaken by the warning and knew instantly that whoever they were dealing with, they were dangerous and highly unpredictable. Booth looked at her detecting her emotion. He loved and knew her well enough to know when she was truly scared.

"Is this all you have?" Booth asked with a forced calmness.

"I am afraid nothing else was left behind. He did not leave any kind of evidence about his transportation or anything else that was usable." The officer answered realizing that this killer was more than scary.

"We appreciate your help officer. We will be in touch if we have any more questions. Here is my card. Please call me should you find any more evidence." Booth said as he and Dr. Brennan left the scene.

"Bones, are you to going to be okay? I have never seen you so scared as when you looked the note this crazy person left." Booth asked very concerned for his partner.

"Judging by what he left behind, he goes by the King of Spades. The playing card and the carvings point to the name. This killer is more ruthless and cold than the Grave Digger could ever imagine. I only hope when Daisy wakes up that she can give me so clues as to what this guy looks like. Once we can figure that out, we can find out what connection he has to her." Bones answered trying to hold back the fear that she had inside.

"In the mean time, I think the Jeffersonian will not have to have some revamped security. You are not to go anywhere alone. I stay with you. If it means that I have to sleep on the couch of your apartment, then I will do that. As for the others, I will tell them only what they need to know and to be aware of their surroundings. This guy is very insane and very unstable." Booth continued trying to ease his partner's mind.

"If you insist that it must be done that way, fine. I would rather be independent, but this killer unnerves me to the point of resignation to the idea of your security." She answered resigned to the facts on hand.

The whole ride back from the crime scene would have been better described as silent paranoia. Agent Booth said nothing more than what was necessary as he watched for suspicious vehicles in his rearview mirror. Both of their nerves were on edge, looking for the same vehicle to try the same. They arrived back at the Jeffersonian without incident but they remained hyper alert as they entered.

"Cam, I have contacted a few people and I have requested security to be heightened here. Have everyone meet in the conference room in five minutes. I have some information to share with everyone. This is not voluntary. This is completely required." Booth said sounding serious.

"Alright, everyone I called this meeting to fill you in on some very valuable information. We have yet to identify the kidnapper by proper identity. He only goes by the King of Spades and his calling card is the King of Spades card. He has kidnapped sweets and we don't have long to formulate a plan. This guy is after the team. Please don't go anywhere alone. Stay together at all times. Change your routines and remain constantly aware of your surroundings until this guy is caught." Booth said urgently emphasizing the urgency of the situation.

"Is Daisy okay?" Angela asked genuinely concerned for the chatty interns well being.

"I have not heard anything new. As far as I know, the attacker only knocked her out. She is physically alive but she is very unnerved and scared." Booth answered.

"What does this guy want?" Hodgins asked trying to understand it all better.

"According to the note he left behind, his main goal is the release of Heather Taffet. I don't know why exactly at this point. I only know is that he is more interested in her release." Booth answered directly.

"If anyone should have a King of Spades card left anywhere near your homes, do not touch it or otherwise move it. You have to contact me first. We have got to catch whoever this guy is." Booth said as he was about to release them back to work.

"One more thing, if anything seems too out of place here, I need to know. Whoever this is committing the crimes is very smart and is counting on us to be unaware. You know the security routines here. As of this morning, the security routine is stricter and will be more ridged. Get back to work. Tell Cam or me if you hear or see anything." Booth said as he dismissed everyone.

As the day came to an end, Bones was heading out for the night. Booth was waiting for her by her door. He was not taking any chances on this. He could not let the woman that was the center of his world be harmed by an insane genius. He knew just who the King of Spades would be after next. Out of a sense of duty, loyalty, friendship, and undeniable love, he stuck with her.

He drove her in a vehicle that would not stick out as much. Although she did not speak, he could sense the fear that she tried to hide. He did his best to reassure her that as long as he was on the watch, she would be safe from harm. They arrived at her apartment in about 20 minutes. They felt the tension that is spawned from fear and also felt an electricity building. About 10 p.m. Bones retired to her bedroom for the night. Booth slept listlessly on the couch listening for suspicious sounds. About 1 in the morning, sleep came finally.

His sleep was tormented by nightmares of what could happen. He saw Bones on the Jeffersonian slab with the spade carved into her arm. In the distance, he heard the sound of maddening laughter. In the dream, the laughter was not attached to anyone's face at first. Out of the darkness, Heather Taffet's icy blue eyes and red hair emerged. As the alarm went off, Booth woke up in a nervous sweat.

He felt an unexplainable impulse shoot through him. He felt the need to go back to her room to check on her. As he opened the door, he saw that she was sleeping soundly. He could hear her mumbling something in her sleep. Before he shut the door, the words that tumbled out of her mouth stopped him….


	3. Nightmares and dreams

In her sleep, Booth could hear Temperance calling his name as if she could see him in trouble. Instead of exiting the room, Booth grabbed the chair next to her bed. He did not want her to wake up and hurt herself. Ten minutes after he heard her words, Bones sat up in a sweat and visibly frightened by something that seemed very real.

"Shh, I am okay and you are too. Go back to sleep. I will be sitting her all night if that is what you want me to do." Booth whispered in his efforts to calm her back to sleep. Her icy blue eyes slowly shut again until she was fast asleep.

She slept fitfully the rest of the night. It pained him to see her dream of such painful things.

"Booth, Booth, Please don't leave. He's right behind you. No Booth, don't die on me. How am I supposed to keep living if you aren't around to protect me? No, please no." Temperance said in her sleep.

Booth opened one eye when he heard that. He had always heard that the deepest confessions come in your sleep. In her sleep she continued to mumble. While standing his vigilant watch, he noticed her crying in her sleep. Quietly h remained by the bed.

"Booth, don't die on me Booth. I love you too much to lose you now." She sobbed audibly.

In one quick motion, she acted like she was picking up a gun. She pointed her fingers at the wall like she was pointing a gun.

"You won't be killing anyone else you murderous SOB. I am going to make sure of that right now. You killed the one man who loved me more than I deserved to be loved. Enjoy hell." She seemed say forcefully in her sleep.

Booth was in shock after hearing her confession. The nightmare had forced words out of her mouth that she could never say while she was awake. The inner celebration was broken by a blood curdling she let out before she woke up in a cold sweat. Booth got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"Bones, May I?" he asked as held his arms out wide.

Bones fell into his arms so comforting and warm. She seemed to calm down so much that she fell asleep in his arms. As much as he wanted to continue holding her, he let go and found his place back in the couch.

"Temperance Brennan, I would give my life to keep you safe. I love you still." He whispered before he got up to return to the couch.

Bones surprised him when she seemed to reply back.

"Booth, please don't go. I love you too. I don't know why sometimes but I just know. I know that you would give your life for me. You have already damn near done that three years ago. Thank you for being here by the way. I know that I can act like I am tough, but you know when I am afraid. I would actually feel better if you stayed right where you were sitting two minutes ago. We will talk about this later of course. For now, I just need you next to me." she said drowsily.

Like a little girl seeking comfort during a bad storm, she curled up in his arms. She allowed him the one thing that he had wanted to do for some time. Once she was peacefully asleep, he dozed off with her in his arms. The alarm woke them up about 6. Bones woke up startled at first but smiled once she was awake. She wasn't sure if she dreamed her words from the early morning hours. Her voice had confessed to loving him and also asking him to hold her on the bed. It was very clear that she had not dreamed it at all. She woke him with a kiss on the cheek to thank him for being there when he was needed.

"Your welcome and good morning." Booth said in acknowledgement.

"I am so sorry for keeping you awake most of the night. It was such an intense and very real nightmare. All that I can remember about it is that the person I shot had Heather Taffet's facial structure at first. The attacker seemed to morph into Heather Taffet as he bled to death. I am not quite sure but I think the King of Spades killed you. I picked up your service weapon and killed him myself." She said as she enjoyed the warmth of his body against her.

"You have no need to apologize. I enjoyed just holding you like this. I was more than happy to do that. Like I said early this morning, I would never let anything happen to you. I love you more than I love my own life. If I had to die to protect you, then I would do it without a moment's thought. I won't let this psycho hurt you. You already know to what lengths I go to for the people I love most."He replied reassuringly.

Somehow the tender moment seemed to extend itself when she looked into his eyes. The magnetism was there so strong that they could not resist the pull. Their lips touched gently at first then more passionately. The moment was broken when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Saved by the ring once again. If it had not rang, you and I would have never made it back to work today. But I am sure I can rain check it though." He said with a seductive smile on his face.

"This is Cam. The King of Spades left a note on the door step this morning. Same demand as before but this time he left a scarier reminder of what is at stake. You two need to get back in pronto." Cam said over the phone urgently.

"On our way." Booth answered in autopilot.

"Booth, I wanted to say something before we left here. I am afraid that I won't be able to say it later. I can't explain it. I love you and you need to know that. Love is not logic and I can't understand it entirely. This whole evening will be our little secret. I don't want to lose working with you. I have heard that love is the greater concern is not for one's self but the other person." Bones said feeling the courage so strongly at that moment.

"I love you too, Temperance Brennan. You have had my heart for a long time and I give you my word. I will protect you." Booth replied to her admission with conviction.

"I will be out in a second okay. Then we can get to the Jeffersonian." She said switching back to a professional tone.

Booth stole one more kiss before stepping out of the door for work. As soon as the world was before them, it was all professional. If the FBI ever knew anything about a dating relationship, they would never work together again. In the parking garage, he wanted to hold her hand and hold her one last time, but it was not the time or place.

"Seeley, here is the note that was left behind and the photo that was left behind. Sweets is still very alive in that photo, but I am not so sure he will be alive at the end of the next 24 hours. We have to figure out a way to get Sweets back without Heather Taffet being released into society." Cam whispered as she handed over the evidence.

"Hold on a second Cam, this photo has a clue as to who the King of Spades is. I think I can see his identity in the glass behind Sweets." Booth said pointing at a reflection.

"Take this to Angela to see if she can sharpen the image. If I can see who this psycho is, then I can get a name. Once I find a name, I can track him down." Booth ordered.

Back in Angela's office, Bones and Angela were looking at the picture closely. Angela finally had hit the right magnification to see who that could be. The look on her face was one of shock and concern. The face that stared back at her was the face of the woman that was supposed to be in jail for the little boy's murder. The body was definitely male. The build was muscular, the body very stout and solid, and the eyes were icy blue. The face that Bones had worried Angela.

"Sweetie, you look as if you have seen your worst nightmare come true." Angela said sounding concerned for her best friend.

"That would be very accurate. I saw this man in my nightmare last night before Booth came in to check on me. Only I shot him in my dream. After I shot him, he turned into Heather." Bones answered visibly shaken by the memory of the dream.

"Hold on a second. Booth stayed with you last night?" Ange asked very curious.

"When Booth says he is going to do something, he is very reliable. He told me yesterday that he was not going have completely alone until we catch this killer. He is very good to his word." Bones answered as professionally as possible.

"Did anything happen outside of Booth sitting by your bed?" Ange asked digging for juicier details in the most obvious way.

"Did we have sex? No we did not. He was a perfect gentleman who did not leave me unguarded." Bones answered trying to hide the slight lie.

Technically it almost happened, Bones thought to herself. Being that is was a secret; she kept that little detail to herself. She could have told Ange about how he simply held her until she was asleep or that she admitted to him what had taken forever to admit to herself. It was their little secret to keep. Angela only looked at her with an expression that told her that her best friend was withholding information.

"If you can do the drawing for me, I can take it to Booth to see if there is anyone that looks like the King of Spades in the FBI database. There might be some leads there. I have never believed in psychic abilities, but if the man I saw in my dreams is him will most likely change my mind." She said trying desperately to change the subject before Angela could read too much into it.

Five minutes later, the man in her nightmares was staring her in the face. The eyes were icy, cold blue and the face was so close to Heather's that she could have sworn it was her. A terrifying thought crossed her mind, could Heather Taffet actually have a twin that no one ever thought about. The thought terrified her….


	4. A Name to the Face

THE GIFT OF ZACH ADDY

The universal thought of the room at present was of terror and fear. It was bad enough to have one Heather Taffet in this world, but to have a twin just as sadistic and cold was far worse. They needed to know who this guy was and fast. The sooner they could find out something the better. The Jeffersonian team knew that allowing him to remain in society for too long would be detrimental to the team and to the world.

"Booth, we now have a face attached to the crimes. Apparently Brennan has developed some kind of psychic ability. She told me that she saw this face in her dream before you came in to check on her." Angela said as she entered Dr. Brennan's otherwise empty office.

"This is one ugly king. I thought the Heather Taffet was scary looking, he looks far worse. He looks like something from Stephen King's "The Shining"." Booth responded managing to draw a little bit of a laugh out of Angela.

"You may be on to something about the joke. Is it possible this guy is an escaped convict from the insane asylum or maybe a recently "rehabilitated" criminal?" Angela asked curiously.

"We might be able to get some information on this guy from a very good source. Zach may have been played by a cannibal but he still is very logical and he is still our friend. Tell Bones if you see her that I am about to leave for the mental institution to see Zach." Booth said as he grabbed his coat.

Just as he was about to leave, Bones had entered her office. She had heard his words and headed for her coat. Zach Addy had become the victim of brainwash by a serial killer that went by the name of Gormagon. As part of a plea deal for his role in the killing one of Gormagon's victims, he was placed in a high security mental institution.

By the SUV, a prepaid cell phone was left. Booth approached it apprehensively. It could be rigged to explode or worse, he thought to himself.

"Bones, stay back. I would rather one of us be blown to bits than both." Booth said cautiously.

"Okay Booth, I am right here." Dr. Brennan said showing clear adherence to his words.

Inside the folded telephone, was a sticky note.

Call this number to know how your dear colleague is doing and where to take Heather Taffet once she is released-King of Spades

Booth called the number to be greeted by a well hidden voice and ruthless intent.

"Dr. Sweets will soon become one more victim. Unlike the rest, I will make sure that he bleeds on your door step. I will make you watch him die. To prevent that, take Heather Taffet to an abandon house on 14th street. You won't be able to miss it, because your friend will be tortured by me. I like to see my victims suffer in their blood. Heather liked to hear that her victims suffocated, I like to watch mine first hand. The same will happen to your dear doctor if you don't comply. The longer you take to turn her over, I will pick another victim dear to you all. Don't even think of tracing this call…" the voice said and then the line when dead.

"We have to find Zach and now. Let's go." Booth said urgently as he put the phone back on the ground.

"So what did he say?" she asked nervously.

"He said that if we don't came through with Heather Taffet, he will kill Dr. Sweets very gruesomely on the Jeffersonian steps. He seems to take some serious pleasure in watching his victims bleed." He answered leaving out his last words.

When they arrived at the mental institution, they asked to see Zach. A guard arrived about 10 minutes later with Zach not to far ahead of him. Dr. Brennan greeted him with a hug and Booth shook his hand.

"It is really good to see you. Is this a pleasure visit or is there something I can do to help in an investigation?" Zach asked half-smiling.

"I was hoping you could help me to identify this nut. He only goes by the King of Spades. He has Dr. Sweets. Dr. Sweets will die if won't don't turn over Heather. Have you ever seen him or talked to him?" Booth asked praying that he had some knowledge of him.

"I recognize him. He was recently released. His name is Roland Olsen. He was put here sometime ago for stabbing his foster mother as a child. He was put on parole about a month ago. He said that he would get Heather out one way or the other. He would also get his revenge on the people that put her away. I could tell that he had a striking resemblance to Heather. He only recently had found out that he was her brother. It appears that Child Protective Services separated them when they were babies. I could tell that he was more dangerous than Heather herself. He did not know I ever worked for the Jeffersonian. If he had ever known, we would not be conversing now." Zach answered showing his fear.

"I think I have heard of the guy, come to think of it. I do believe that this guy hacked his own foster mother to death for reasons unknown." Booth said in recognition.

"Agent Booth, please be careful with this guy. He is very intelligent and he is very unstable. He makes The Gravedigger look tame. He is ruthless and he is very serious about what he does." Zach warned.

"Well Zach, I think we had better get going. By the way, you are missed and we have found you hard to replace. Hodgins told me to tell you hello and to let you know he is fine. He and Angela married. Take care okay." Bones said sounding out of character.

"I am happy to hear that. Tell him I send my warmest regards and that I am still king of the lab." Zach said smiling as he was led back to his cell.

The trip back to the Jeffersonian was filled with pleasant conversation to avoid feeling the fear they both had.

"Booth, What did this Roland Olsen do?" Bones asked with great interest.

"Back when he was only a teenager, he surprised his foster mother at home with a switch blade. She was discovered in her bedroom lying in her own blood. Roland tried to say that he was not present when she was murdered. They tried to get him on first degree murder charges, but he got off on technicalities.


End file.
